Draft:29 kilometer
---- Moby Plazma Москва-Луна Release date January 13, 2012 (Russia) Running time 1h 29 minutes Country Russia Language Russian, English Sub]] 29th Kilometer (Russian: 29 Километр) - is a Russian underground rock’n’roll drama from 13 January 2012 directed by Leonid Andronov depicting the lives of four former rock musicians. The action is set in Yekatirinburg. The drama of the film is based on real events that took place with the author when he himself played with his first boys band2. In 2007, L. Andronov’s play “Monologues of a Karma Success” won first place at the international dramatic competition “Eurasia”, conducted by N. Kolyada. This was a serious impetus to the beginning of the film project on his other play "29 km" 3. The film was attended by actors of the Yekaterinburg's “Kolyada-Theater” Yevgeny Chistyakov, Oleg Yagodin, Maxim Tarasov, Vasilina Makovtseva, Vera Zvitkis, Sergey Fedorov, as well as musicians Andrei Karlyshev, Pavel Lopatin, Nikita Tyufyakov, Igor Tetyuyev, Yevgeny Teslyk and Alexander Tetyuk and Alexander Alexander and Tatyk and Alexander Alexander, for which shooting became the first experience in the cinematography. In many scenes of the film, you can hear the music of the little-known Yekaterinburg collectives, which exist now or were disintegrated ones. In addition, the film has compositions of famous performers: the legend of electronic music Moby gave the right to use his song "Go Awry" in the film's soundtrack. As well as some popular Russian groups - Semantic hallucinations, Plazma and six Kurara songs, by Oleg Yagodin, which played in the role of Kirill. Plot The story tells about four friends - Yarik, Cyril, Igor and Tolya, who played at their first rock'n'roll band 10 years ago. They composed music and dreamed of fame. But after the first serious performance, which turned into a failure, the group broke up, their paths diverged. An adult life has begun, but everything that is bright, interesting and "the best" for some reason remained in the past. They are no longer friends, everyone lives their own lives. But every year they gather at the dacha of Cyril, their previous frontman, to celebrate his wife's birthday and at the same time the anniversary of the collapse of the band. At the cottage, which is located at the station "29 km" near Yekaterinburg. And each time, along with the memories, old conflicts emerge, a secret hatered for each other is exposed, which often ends with abuse and fights. But this time everything will be different. The film takes place in Yekaterinburg in the mid-2000s, although there is no reference to a specific time. Flashbacks of the main character’s memories can be attributed to the mid or late 1990s. Cast *Oleg Yagodin - Kirill *Vasilina Makovtseva - Lena *Vera Zvitkis - Marina *Andrey Karlyshev – Tolya *Evgeniy Chistyakov - Yarik *Sergey Patko - Sasha *Svetlana Yakina - Dina *Maxim Tarasov - Igor *Nikita Tufyakov - Young Kirill *Igor Tetuev - Young Igor *Evgeny Teslik - Young Tolya *Pavel Lopatin - Young Yarik *Dmitriy Milyaev - New Bass guitarist *Sergey Fedorov - Kirill’s father *Evgeny Ustinov - Businessman *Elena Gavrilova - Yarik’s Secretary *Ksenia Zvereva - Young Marina *Galina Patko - Yarik’s mother *Konstantin Stavizky - Yarik’s Boss *Yana Petrova - Model #1 *Svetlana Gorbuleva - Model #2 *Valery Vilchinsky - Old musician *Alexander Volhin - Studio Owner *Sergey Makarin – Military Officer *Tatiana Kozhina - Muse *Inna Slukina - Reporter *Idel Idrisov - Cameraman *Evgeny Derevyannykh - Photographer-Friend *Stanislav Beloglazov - Professional Photographer *Anita - Journalist *Vladimir Begunov - Himself *Mikhail Borzykin - Himself *Evgeny Gorenburg - Himself *Mikhail Kozyrev - Himself *Vladimir Shakhrin - Himself *Boris Ovsyankin - Friend Film Crew * Writer, Director, Producer - Leonid Andronov * Production Designer - Valery Kukenkov * Directors of Photography - Alexey Yakovlev, Yulay Nugumanov * Editor - Leonid Andronov Soundtrack 1. «Мои фотографии» - Смысловые галлюцинации 2. «На память» - Курара 3. «Саундтрек» - Москва-Луна 4. «Человек-паук» - ROTOFF 5. «Нарисованный мир» - DIATREMA 6. «Глубина» - Москва-Луна 7. «Персидский тигр» - Курара 8. «hidden track»- lezwieliza 9. «Боязнь одиночества» - Айфо 10. « One life» - Plazma 11. «Алиса» - Курара 12. "Все хорошо" - One juicy spliif 13. «Чванспа» - Метеоризмы 14. «Кохання мое» - Мохнатые ракеты 15. «Головокружение» - Москва-Луна 16. «9 минут» - Джон Глюк бэнд 17. «Мохнатая вечность» - Айфон 18. «Зима» - Курара 19. «Марина» - Корпорация V 20. «Прощай» - Контрудар 21. «Встретимся» - Antenna 22. «Go Awry» - Moby 23. «29 километр» (заглавная тема) - Хофман и Евладов References * * * Phil Slatter 29th Kilometer indie film от 11 марта 2017 года. Текст рецензии доступен по ссылке Indie Film Review by Phil Slatter. * Moby подарил свою композицию уральскому режиссёру от 31 января 2008 года. * Неизвестные песни «Смысловых галлюцинаций» могут прозвучать в фильме «29 километр» от 23 января 2008 года. * Создатели фильма «29 километр» ищут фото молодых рок-музыкантов от 14 июля 2008 года. * Создатели фильма «29 километр» ищут фото молодых рок-музыкантов - Джастмедия от 14 июля 2008 года. * «Фильм «29 километр» и "Старый Новый Рок" объявляют конкурс «Пришли фото своей группы и попади в фильм!»" 2008 год. * Создатели фильма «29 километр» ищут фото молодых музыкантов от 29 января 2014 года. * Создатели фильма «29 километр» ищут фото молодых музыкантов от 28 января 2014 года. * Участники и гости фестиваля «Старый Новый Рок-2008» примут участие в съемках фильма «29 километр» от 9 января 2008 года. * Екатеринбургский режиссёр снял художественный фильм про начинающих рок-музыкантов от 26 Декабрь 2011 года. * Гости «Старого Нового Рока» примут участие в съемках художественного фильма от 11 января 2008 года. * УтроТВ с Леонидом Андроновым от 29 декабря 2011 года. * О том, как важно не застрять на «29 километре» от 11 января 2012 года. Category:Indie movie Category:Arthouse movie Category:2012 movie Category:Russian movies Category:Rock'n'Roll movies Category:Movies about Rock Category:Yekaterinburg